


Sexin' the Red

by MageOfLight



Series: i swear, this was supposed to just be poly skeleheat sin. now there's an extended story. huh. [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Brief Mentions of Past Sexual Abuse, Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fontcest, Light Bondage, M/M, Monster Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sanscest - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Skeleheat, Soul Sex, first heat, honeymustard - Freeform, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: UF!Sans is going through his first heat... and he doesn't know what heats even are. It's up to US!Papyrus and US!Sans to explain and help him through his heat.You all can blame Kitten for the title. It's not my fault. lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayomiKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/gifts), [Crazycow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycow/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference, and because it makes it a bit easier to tell who's talking in some places...  
> UF!Sans = Red (speaks in all lowercase.)  
> US!Papyrus = Papyrus/Papy (speaks in lowercase, capitilizes proper nouns.)  
> US!Sans = Blueberry/Blue (Tends to be a bit louder than the other two. Capitilizes where appropriate. GOES FULL UPPERCASE WHEN EXCITED.)
> 
> Chapter 1 is all story. If you're just here for the smut, that's all in the second chapter. :)
> 
> Edit: And then it turns out that there'll be more than 2 chapters. More smut awaits.

Red groaned softly, shifting and pushing the blanket off him. It was the middle of the night and he felt like he was roasting alive. The strange thing about it was that he was fine, almost too cool really when he'd gone to bed. Sitting up, he let out a huff of heated air from his non-existent lungs and then got up. Maybe opening up his window to let the mid-autumn night air in would help.  
  
It didn't. Leaning on the window sill, he found himself panting softly as the cool air seemed to caress his heated bones, making him feel even hotter. His face and joints all seemed to take on a red tint as his magic burned through him. Maybe he was sick? He'd only been sick once before in his life, and that was when he was a little kid, when Gaster found and took both him and his brother in. He couldn't even remember what being sick had felt like. If it was like this, he couldn't blame himself for pushing that specific memory down as far as he could. The heat was awful, a miserable burning that wouldn't stop.  
  
He let out a sigh, closed the window, then crawled back into bed. If he was sick, chilling himself would just make it worse. He needed to just... weather through this. He closed his eyes, curled up in as small a ball as he could under the covers, and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It seemed like no time at all had passed before a loud knock, nearly banging, sounded on his door and drew him from sleep. The sun was out and beaming through his window, but all Red could do was groan softly. He was somehow even hotter than last night, and to make matters worse, the burn that had settled into his bones the night before now _hurt_. Moving to uncoil wrenched a quiet, pained sound from him, all his joints creaking in protest.  
  
"Red? Are you up yet?" a voice, so much like his own but higher, less rough, called through the wood. It was the other Sans, nicknamed Blue. Red sighed, wondering if Blue had already woken Papyrus, or if he'd come to wake him first. If Blue had knocked at his door first, he had some time to compose himself. If not, well...  
  
"...i'm up..." Red called back, wincing at how his rough his voice sounded. Honestly, it sounded about as bad as he felt. Blue didn't seem to notice though, as he made a sound of acknowledgement, then the sound of his foot falls echoed down the hall. Blue's loud knocking and voice were heard at Papyrus' door next. Good. He had time.  
  
Slowly, the small skeleton dragged himself out of bed and towards the small on-suite attached to his room, the room the brothers had formerly been keeping as a guest room, that they'd willingly given him all those months ago when he'd decided he was no longer going to be making any attempts to figure out how to get back to his own universe. Honestly, their kindness still freaked him out a little, but he'd learned pretty quickly that he was safe here, that they even liked having him around, despite the rocky first meeting. He still shuddered at the remembrance of Papyrus' fury when he'd thought Red was trying to hurt Blue. He wished his own brother was like that...  
  
Another sigh and he shook off his thoughts, looking in the bathroom mirror. Stars, he looked like utter shit. His cheekbones were flushed a bright scarlet, and his eyelights weren't crimson like usual, but a flat, hazy white. He guessed with his magic flushing his face and joints, he didn't have enough left over to keep his eyelights red like he preferred. Well, that sucked. Well, at least he wouldn't have to try too hard to tell them that he wasn't feeling all that great. Maybe Blue would even let him call in sick from work.  
  
He almost laughed at the thought. There was no way that responsible skeleton would let him be lazy all day. No point in even trying. With a sigh, he dragged himself back into his room and got dressed. Blue knocked again as he was pulling on his jacket, and he shook his head, laughing weakly. Impeccable timing, as usual. He flicked his hood up, zipped his jacket up all the way so everything but his eyes were hidden, then opened the door. "morning, blue," he muttered, stepping passed the other Sans and into the hallway, shutting his door behind him.  
  
"...good morning?" Blue replied, sounding baffled. Red figured it was because of the whole, 'zipped up jacket' thing. He hadn't done that in quiet a while, had actually stopped when he realized he was safe here, so of course seeing him bundled up like that was probably a bit surprising. His eyelights were probably also a surprising thing if he'd actually seen them.  
  
"i'm gonna have ta get something ta eat on the way ta work. i forgot i had an early shift today. see ya guys later," Red mumbled out, deciding quickly that he didn't want to bother the brothers with his being sick after all. He figured he could go to the park, call in sick to work, then go home once Papyrus and Blue had headed off to work themselves. Seeing as he worked at Grillby's, he didn't actually need to be there until later, but the lie would still work. Sometimes the elemental monster did want him in early if the bar was being rented out for a party or something, and he did frequently forget until the last minute.  
  
Grumbling quietly to himself to make it look convincing, he stepped outside and gathered his magic. A quick flare and he was gone with a soft pop, taking a shortcut to the park. He stumbled as his magic dissipated, giving a pained grunt as he tumbled to his knees. "...welp, fuck. no more shortcuts fer today, i think," he groaned, forcing himself to his feet. His legs nearly didn't hold him, but he managed to stumble into the treeline, shivering almost violently, his bones rattling.  
  
Settling against a tree, he pulled out his phone and dialled Grillby's. The fire elemental picked up in three rings, his voice crackling tiredly as he answered with a quiet, "Hello?"  
  
"heya, grillby. sorry ta call so early," Red replied, voice horse.  
  
"Red?" Grillby's voice sounded much more awake and concerned now. Red didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing concern in others voices. It was weird. "Are you okay? You don't sound too good."  
  
"yeah, i dunno. i woke up last night feeling like someone lit my bones on fire. it's worse now," Red laughed weakly, shaking his head.  
  
"So... you think you're probably sick?" Grillby asked. "Okay, I understand why you called so early. Take as much time off as you need. Give me a call when you're well again, and I'll reschedule you in."  
  
"...thanks, Grillby. fuck, yer the best," Red replied with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"It's not a problem, Red. I would rather my employees be in top condition. Plus having someone working while sick is a health hazard. Much as I value your company and your hard work, I would rather not risk anyone catching what ever you've managed to get," the flame monster replied with a chuckle. Red laughed in return. That made entirely too much sense. He hadn't even thought of that.  
  
"yeah. ye've got a point there. still, thanks. hopefully i can shake this soon, though. it really sucks."  
  
"I can imagine. You sound completely miserable."  
  
"...yeah." He sighed, leaving it at that. He _was_ miserable. "anyway, i'll let ya go. i wanna get some more sleep... and i imagine ya do, too. it sounds like i woke ya up. sorry 'bout that."  
  
"It is not a problem, Red. I appreciate you calling me early, anyway. Get better soon, my friend. Sleep well." With that, the line went dead. Red found himself smiling as he pocketed his phone, settling in to wait a while. Despite his general nerves about this world, and how he'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop (he knew it wouldn't. There was no other shoe _to_ drop), he'd found a good friend in this universe's version of Grillby. His own Grillby had been the closest thing Red had had to a friend... and now he had an actual friend in this Grillby. It was weird, but... pleasant. Enjoyable.  
  
He hoped he never had to go back. He didn't think he'd be able to handle his own universe ever again. After all the months of peace (not to mention making it to the surface), the harshness of his old world would be too much for him to bare. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that level of violence ever again, nor did he think he'd ever coped too well with it in the first place. He'd been surviving, not living. His little brother, on the other hand, had been thriving there. He was better off here, where he could afford to care for other people and let other people care about him.  
  
He was, dare he even think it, _happy_ here. Happier than he'd been since working with his adopted father, Gaster. He could only pray to whatever gods were out there that he didn't lose this, too.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Red came to with a soft groan, wincing as he straightened from where he'd slumped against the tree. A tiny human child was shaking his shoulder frantically. "Mister? Are you okay?" they asked, and Red lifted his face to look at the child, panting softly.  
  
"y-yeah... thanks fer waking me up, kiddo..." he muttered. The child was still looking at him with a worried face.  
  
"Are you sure, mister? You were making strange sounds, and you're breathing like my little brother did when he was really sick."  
  
"...heh. yer a good kid, ain't ya? yeah, i'm a little sick, but i'll be fine. i'm gonna go home now and get some proper sleep," Red told them, reaching out to ruffle the kid's choppy hair. The child giggled quietly and nodded.  
  
"Okay, mister! I hope you feel better soon!" they chirped, then squeaked quietly as they reached to brace him when he stumbled slightly when getting up. "...are you sure you're okay, mister? I can go get my daddy to help you get home," they offered, face scrunched in concern.  
  
"...nah, i'll be okay, kiddo. my place isn't that far from here. thanks, though. i appreciate the concern," he said, smiling, his sockets crinkling slightly with the expression. Still the child was eager to help him stumble his was out of the treeline. The child's father came running up as soon as he spotted the pair.  
  
"Kolbie? Who's this?" the man, a tall, dark-haired human, asked.  
  
"Dunno, daddy. He's not feeling good, though," the child replied, not letting Red go, even as he tried to pull away and stand straighter.  
  
The man seemed to scan Red, then nodded. "I can see that, Kolbie," he replied, reaching out to help support the short skeleton, who trembled at the contact and bit back a curse. Somehow, if felt totally different, having the adult touch him then when the child's warmth was pressed against his side. The man's touch almost burned, but... not in a bad way. It was weird, and he didn't know how to feel about it.  
  
"uh... thanks, sir, but i'm okay," Red started, carefully pulling away. "my place isn't far," he added, then turned to the kid. "thanks again for yer help, kiddo. i promise, i'll be fine," he told them, reaching out to ruffle the kid's hair again before backing away a little more.  
  
"...are you sure? You still don't look all that steady on your feet," the man commented, brow furrowed. Red grinned.  
  
"yup, i'll be home in a flash. after all... i know a shortcut," with that, he winked and gathered his magic. The last thing he saw before he blipped off back home was the astonished look on both humans' faces as the magic lit up around him and dragged him away.  
  
...and promptly faceplanted him on the front porch. Red groaned, pushing himself up onto his knees. "...stars, that was such a bad fucking idea. why did i even do that?" Right, because he couldn't stand to see the worried look on the kid's face, and he wasn't sure he liked the feeling he got from being touched by the adult human. What even was up with that, anyway?  
  
Lacking answers, Red dragged himself up on shaking legs, pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Everything was quiet as he stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He was thankful for the peace as he staggered into the living room, dropping onto the couch. The burn that had taken up residence in his bones felt worse than ever, but he didn't even attempt to undo his jacket, figuring trying to cool down would just make everything worse. He sighed, curling up on the couch, and let himself drift off again. Hopefully he'd feel better when he woke again.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was dark when Red next opened his eyesockets, and he blinked several times, trying to figure out what had woken him. He didn't bother moving, simply listening... and there. Voices outside. He couldn't make out what they were saying, only that it was probably Papyrus and Blue. Well, shit. He was sure he was still supposed to be at work right now. It didn't feel like it was all that long after sun down, and his shifts usually went on well into the night.  
  
How was he going to explain this? He briefly considered shortcutting up to his room, but there was no point to that. The other two would see the light from his magic, and the last two shortcuts had been kinda awful, anyway. He growled quietly, muttering a few curse words to himself, then fell silent as the sound of the key turning in the lock could be heard.  
  
And there they were, backs to him as they kicked off their shoes and took off their coats. "you're really sure about this, huh, Sans," Red heard Papyrus say, and he wondered what they were even talking about.  
  
"Well, yeah. I've already said as much several times! I'm _positive_ , Papy!" Blue replied. And then both of them slowly stiffened, as if noticing something.  
  
"...huh. welp, looks like you might have been right about what you saw earlier. I mean, I was starting to wonder if maybe they just... didn't over in Red's universe. but, yeah... that scent... wonder if he's up in his room." Papyrus looked at the stairs, eyeing the line of doors curiously. Red, baffled, didn't say anything. What 'scent' was Papyrus even talking about? He hadn't smelled anything, and he'd been there most of the day.  
  
"Probably. I mean, that's where either of us would be at this point, right?" Blue replied, then turned to begin up the stairs, only to stop suddenly, turning to look right at Red. "...oh. Well then. Red? What are you doing on the couch?"  
  
"...uh?" Red looked between both skeletons who were now watching him, strange expressions on their faces. Suddenly not wanting to be laying down and vulnerable anymore, Red uncurled with a pained hiss, then sat up.  
  
"...oh wow, you've got it pretty bad, huh?" Papyrus asked, and Red sent him a quizzical look.  
  
"got what pretty bad?"  
  
"wait, you don't know? your heat, Red." Papyrus was staring at him strangely as Red furrowed his browbone.  
  
"heat? what in the world are ya even talking about?" At that question, both Papyrus and Blue's eyes went wide, turning to stare at each other. And then something seemed to occur to Papyrus and he groaned, slapping a hand over his face.  
  
"of course. I didn't even think of that. your universe is pretty much the opposite of safe, so of course you guys probably don't get your heats. you're pretty vulnerable right now, yeah? hard to move well, magic out of sorts?" Red nodded slowly. "yeah, thought so. your body knows what's up. you're safe, so your first heat has finally triggered."  
  
"...ya still didn't answer me. what the hell is a heat?" Red asked, eyes narrowed and eyelights taking on a crimson tinge as irritation took over.  
  
"oh, man. no one even explained this to you? ...fuck, of course not."  
  
"Papy! Language!"  
  
"...right, sorry bro." Papyrus sighed, raking a hand down his face. "okay, here's what we're going to do. we, the _three_ of us, are going to sit down and talk, and it's probably going to be awkward as hell, given we're all adults and one of us is going through his first right now. and then? then we, and by that, I mean _you_ , Red, because Blue and I have already talked about what we want to do, are going to decide what you want to do about this." Skeptical, Red nodded slowly. "right then. may we come sit with you?" Red nodded again, shuffling up to lean against the arm of the couch to give the brothers room. Papyrus and Blue sat together on the other end, Blue perched in his brother's lap, both looking rather uncomfortable and blushing in orange and cyan respectively. "okay, first thing's first, Red, you must be baking in that jacket, and we'd like to be able to see your face during this conversation, so... take it off, please? or at least unzip."  
  
"...yeah, sure," Red replied with a sigh. He then unzipped his jacket, revealing his flushed face. He didn't take it off, though, fingers curling around the hem as he noticed the other two skeletons making strange faces again. "so? explain, please?"  
  
"right..." Papyrus started talking, awkwardly explaining about heat cycles in monsters, and how they worked specifically for skeletons. By the end of the explanation, Red's entire face was bright crimson, and he was unable to look at Papyrus or Blue. This information was... quiet a bit to take in.  
  
"so... uh, now that you know... what do you want to do? it'd be pretty bad to just leave it, considering it won't go away on its own and the magic build up can be dangerous or even deadly, but you can take care of it yourself. it'll just take a long time... on the other hand..." Papyrus trailed off, seeming to be waiting for something. Red finally looked back, canting his head quizzically. What was Papyrus getting at? "...you could let one, or perhaps both of us, help you."  
  
Red stared, wide-eyed. Was Papyrus... propositioning him? Frankly, the thought was surprisingly appealing, but he knew Papyrus and Blue were in a relationship already. He looked to Blue, who only smiled back at him encouragingly. Fuck, Red figured maybe the idea of offering to help had even been that little blueberry's idea. "...i..." Red paused, taking in a shuddering breath. "could i... take some time to think?"  
  
"yeah, of course. we should get some food in you, anyway. you're gonna need the energy, and if I'm guessing right, you haven't eaten all day," Papyrus replied and Blue hopped cheerfully off Papyrus's lap to head to the kitchen.  
  
Soon enough, the scent of food was filling the room. Papyrus had gone off to who even knew where, leaving Red to coil up on the couch again, lost in his own thoughts. He had no idea what to do. He hadn't had sex since before leaving his world... hadn't even really had much thought to even touch himself. After so long of Boss' abuse, it just... hadn't seemed appealing at all.  
  
But now? Now he was sitting there, seriously considering Papyrus and Blue's offer. He didn't particularly want to 'take care of it himself', had no interest in touching his own stupid body, but this wouldn't go away without doing something... could even hurt him, if what Papyrus had said was true. The burning was already pretty terrible. He couldn't imagine it getting worse.  
  
With a soft huff, Red realized he already had his answer. He was going to let them help. Who knew, maybe he'd even like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's some important headcanons that'll explain a few things about this before we move onto the smut in the next chapter.
> 
> First thing's first, monsters ONLY go into heat if they feel safe, and that feeling of safety needs to be subconscious. If they don't feel safe, it just doesn't happen. Underfell is not a safe universe. Monsters there no longer go into heat. Going into heat is not necessary for reproduction, but it certainly helps if lovers want a child. Heats also leave monsters VERY vulnerable. Their bodies weaken and their magic goes wonky. This is why they need to feel safe before they go into heat.
> 
> Most monsters in the Underfell universe DO get The Talk, but Sans and Papyrus were orphans, and they lost the only parental figure they had before Gaster had even thought to give Sans The Talk... hence why Red has no clue about heats.
> 
> And now for an explanation on that short scene with the humans. A monster's magic can 'parse' the potential receptiveness of anyone that comes into contact with them. The human child is too young to be sexually active, so Red's magic did not react. The child's father, on the other hand, is an adult, and Red's magic picked up on that and reacted. He still thinks he's sick at that point, and a human wouldn't be able to pick up a monster's heat scent like another monster could have, hence why the humans were simply worried about the 'sick monster'.
> 
> Another note about the humans. The reason the child (who is in fact very young) was in the woods by themself without any supervision is not that the child's father is a bad parent. It's that Ebbot is inherently so safe that parents don't need to worry if their children leave their line of sight. Crimes in Ebbot are non-existent because of Alphys and the Dogs. There was one single incident when humans first started inhabiting the monster town... and the dogs took care of it within an hour. It helps having a sentient K9 unit who's leader is a headstrong, justice-minded lizard lady. 8D
> 
> And, as a final note before I end this... Boss was indeed VERY abusive towards Red. Physically. Verbally. Sexually. He used Red like a living sex toy, and while it didn't take Red long to realize that no one was going to hurt him like that in the Underswap-verse, it took MONTHS to really relax around people and for his sub-conscious to accept the fact that he really was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets to Red before Papy gets home.
> 
> Warnings: More detailed talk about past abuse at the hands of UF!Papyrus; Red has a panic attack.
> 
> Consent is sexy, folks.

When Blue finally came out of the kitchen, he was carrying a tray covered in freshly made tacos, a huge jug of spider cider, cups, and a bottle of mustard. Red's face lit up at the sight of it and Blue smiled brightly. "Thought you'd appreciate that," he chirped, setting the tray down. Before Red could even move to uncurl, Blue passed him a taco.  
  
"ah, thanks, blue," Red mumbled, taking a bite. It was pretty good, Blue's cooking having improved a lot with some... subtle hints about why Alphys' method of cooking was terrible. Red wouldn't call himself a master chef, but he did know a thing or two. Before too long, he'd eaten all he could handle, practically buzzing with the extra energy the food had provided. He chewed absently at the mouth of the mustard bottle, puncturing little holes in the plastic as he looked absently around the room. "uh... where'd Papyrus vanish off ta?" he asked quietly.  
  
Blue made an annoyed little huff but shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. He said he was going to get some stuff that should help you, but..." The blue Sans sighed, shaking his head. "Papy said I should get your answer from you in the meantime, but I'm not going to rush you. Take all the time you need."  
  
"...are ya two... sure yer alright with this?" Blue made an inquisitive sound. "...uh... helping me?" Red looked away, hands playing with the sleeves of his sweater, clearly nervous.  
  
"Oh! Yes, of course! To be completely honest, we both like you quite a bit. This... honestly wasn't how we'd been intending on approaching you, but..." Blue trailed off, laughing sheepishly. Red could only stare, baffled and wondering if Blue was completely serious.  
  
...but then, it wasn't like him to prank people. That was more Papyrus' thing, and he never pulled cruel pranks anyway. Blue was serious. Red's face somehow flushed even more, the colour leeching down the vertebrae of his neck. "shit, blue... i..."  
  
"It's okay if you don't feel the same, or don't know how you feel yet. Honestly, we aren't expecting anything out of this. We just want to help you get through it okay," Blue was quick to reassure, and Red found himself relaxing at that. Good. That was... good.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head absently, looking away. "uh... okay, then. thanks? i don't know... shit..." He growled softly. "okay, so... i... really don't want ta take care of this myself... uh..." Red scratched his cheekbone nervously. "so i guess... i'm accepting yer and Papyrus' offer?" When he glanced over, Blue was absolutely beaming, standing from where he'd been kneeling on the floor.  
  
He approached, gently took the abused mustard bottle from Red, then leaned in and kissed him, teeth pressing wonderfully against teeth. Red groaned softly, pressing back. He didn't really know what to do with himself, it felt good to be kissed, but he'd never had one so chaste before. He didn't know what Blue wanted. When Blue pulled back without attempting to deepen the kiss, Red felt... disappointed? But Blue was still beaming at him, eyelights morphed into little blue hearts. Stars, that was adorable, though Red would never say such a thing out loud.  
  
"I'm glad, Red. Papy and I want to make you feel really good. Is that okay?" Red nodded. "Hm. Papy isn't here right now, though... I guess we'll have to get started without him!"  
  
"is that really okay? he won't be mad?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Actually, he might have even expected it!" Blue smirked, leaning in to pepper a few kisses on Red's face. "So, how about we get you feeling good?" he asked, voice dipping into a low purr. The sound of it sent a jolt down Red's spine, and he shivered. He hadn't been aware that Blue could sound anything like that. It was... surprisingly hot. Distracted by the kisses, he didn't notice right away as Blue pushed his jacket off his shoulders, but once he did, he straightened, allowing it to slide off his arms and pool around his hips. Blue then pulled the jacket away and laid it carefully on the table before turning back to Red and kissing him again.  
  
This time, the kiss was more intense, Blue's tongue coming out to lap at Red's teeth until he opened his mouth, his own tongue tangling with Blue's. That sent another jolt of pleasure through him, causing him to moan lowly in the back of his throat. Blue's tongue lapping at his own, exploring his mouth gently felt amazingly good. It also distracted him from what Blue's hands were doing. One of them pinned one of Red's hands to the couch. The other was slowly lifting the hem of Red's sweater until he could touch the slightly taller skeleton's ribs. The touch was _good_ , sending a bolt of pure pleasure through him, but at the same time, his mind flashed to the last time there'd been a hand on his ribs like that.  
  
Panic surged in his suddenly very aware mind, and he jolted back, barely biting back a scream as he tried to scramble back from the image of Boss that had, in his panic, replaced Blue. Blue, to his credit, realized immediately that something was horrendously wrong and backed away, giving Red his space. "...Red? Are you okay?" he asked slowly, voice gentle. His voice seemed to bring Red back, and he stared up at Blue, wide-eyed and pale, all the colour gone from his cheekbones.  
  
"...shit, i..."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay," Blue murmured, soothing. "May I touch you?" Red stared for a moment, then nodded, doing his best to relax, even though he was still shaking. Blue carefully sat down next to Red, then gently pulled him into a loose hug, one hand stroking his skull and the other rubbing his back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered. Red shivered at the feel of Blue's hands and his breath brushing over his skull, but otherwise didn't react. Slowly, though, the tenseness in his frame relaxed and he brought his arms up to hug Blue back. Like the chaste kiss from earlier, the hug and gentle petting felt good. There was nothing bad about them.  
  
"it's not yer fault... uh... just... maybe not touch my ribs like that fer now? at least... not my lower ones. uh. last time they were touched in a situation like that... boss broke one." It was hard to say that, and he didn't want Blue's pity, but at the same time, he knew from watching Papyrus and Blue, as well as the silly romance stuff that he'd gotten into since coming here, that communication was important. He figured it would be appreciated and it was. Blue squeezed him tighter for a moment before letting go and pulling away.  
  
"Well, I wish I'd known that before, but now that I do... right. No touching the ribs for now. That's a shame. There's some really sensitive spots I could have gone for to make you feel good." Blue looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled, though it wasn't the same radiant one from before. "I have an idea." Red made an inquisitive sound. "How about a safe word? Normally you'd use one for more intense scenarios... but seeing as you've clearly been abused, I think it's a good idea for this as well."  
  
"...safe word?"  
  
"Yeah! Something you can say at any time to stop me or Papy from doing something you don't like. They are typically words you wouldn't normally say while having sex, but something you can remember easily. No or stop aren't good choices for that."  
  
"okay... and if i said this word, ya'd absolutely stop, no matter what?" Blue nodded, expression as serious as Red had ever seen it. He was a little sceptical, but it wasn't hard to let that go. He knew Blue and Papyrus, and he knew how stupidly kind the two of them were. "right then. uh... reset?"  
  
"That's something you'll remember?" A nod. "Do you mind if we test that? I need to know if you'll remember if something goes wrong and you start to panic." Red stared at Blue again before nodding slowly, clearly uncomfortable, but at the same time, trusting Blue more than he'd like to admit.  
  
Blue smiled a bit more, leaning in to rub at Red's ribs through his sweater. Red cried out, scrambling at Blue's shoulders a moment. "r-reset!" he gasped out, and Blue's hands instantly left him. Red heaved in several deep breaths, eyes closing. It had felt good, but he really couldn't handle having hands on his ribs like that. Maybe later... but not now. Looking back at Blue, he found his near twin looking down, waiting. He didn't look very happy, but Red figured it wasn't because of him. "...b-blue?" The other's attention was instantly on him. "i'm okay. thanks." That made him actually frown.  
  
"Why are you thanking me? I knew that was a bad spot for you, but I still made you let me touch you."  
  
"ya were proving a point. ya needed ta know that i'd be able ta remember my safe word while starting to panic, and... well, honestly? i needed to know that ya'd actually stop. so thanks." Red smiled shakily. He wasn't exactly okay, but... he would be. He watched as Blue moved away, pouring two glasses of spider cider, which Red accepted thankfully when one was passed over to him. Both of them needed a moment to calm down. Once Blue sat, though, Red shifted to tentatively lean up against Blue, and Blue smiled, wrapping an arm around Red in a side hug, rubbing his arm soothingly.  
  
Soon enough, Red was relaxed completely, his interest sparking again. This time, he was the one to initiate the kissing, though Blue was quick and eager to take over. The kiss was just as intense, Blue's hands moving to caress Red's shoulders and clavicles through his sweater. This pulled a moan from him, so Blue increased the pressure of his fingers. Red gasped, pulling back from the kiss and panting. "f-fuck, blue..."  
  
"Feels good?" Red could only nod, another moan escaping his open mouth. Blue grinned as he noted the crimson flush was back. "Wanna take off your sweater?" Red flushed more, but he still drew back a little to yank his sweater off, discarding it on the back of the couch. He was absolutely covered in scars, and Blue couldn't help the flinch as he noticed marks on Red's lower ribs that could only have come from healed over breaks. Red noticed Blue's line of sight and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"...blue?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Red. I didn't mean to stare. Those look like they must have hurt a lot." The level of care in Blue's voice settled Red's nerves, and he smiled a bit.  
  
"yeah, but... that's all over with now. i... i'm here now, and i don't ever want ta go back."  
  
Blue beamed at that, reaching forward to hug Red. "Good! Because Papy and I want you to be here, too." Red laughed softly, patting the excitable blueberry on the back, returning the hug. They mutually pulled apart again, Blue's hands coming up to rest on Red's bare shoulders, massaging the bones gently. Red relaxed into it, letting out a quiet hum as his eyes drifted shut. Blue smirked, holding his breath as he leaned down slowly. Once he was close enough, he opened his mouth and licked one of Red's clavicles.  
  
Red jerked, letting out a cry and arched into the wet heat of Blue's tongue on him. Blue, in turn, licked again before wrapping his mouth around the bone. "ah! oh, stars, fuck, fuck, fuck, blue!"  
  
Blue hummed around the bone in his mouth, causing Red to cry out again. Using one hand to hold Red upright, he shifted his other hand down to wrap around Red's spine, massaging and rubbing. Already, Red was turning into an incoherent mess, his soul a bright crimson glow nestled away inside his rib cage. With one last lick, Blue stopped and pulled back, his hand stilling on Red's spine. "Hey, Red?"  
  
Red let out a groan of disappointment, his eyesockets slowly opening to look at Blue. He wanted to ask why the other had stopped, but his words caught when he saw the strangely intense look on Blue's face. Then the fact that Blue had spoken registered, and he blinked slowly. "uh... yes?"  
  
"Do you trust me?" Blue asked, expression serious. Red's own face twisted in confusion, wondering where this was going. But still, he did trust Blue. He nodded. Blue shook his head. "I need to hear you say it, Red. This is important."  
  
"y-yeah, i trust ya," Red said after a moment of staring. Blue smiled, his expression tight, worried.  
  
"Okay, then. Here, lay back, okay? If you want me to stop at any point, you know what to do." Blue's smile widened a bit, helping Red to lay back. Once he was comfortable, Red gasped, throwing his head back as Blue started massaging his spine again. All thoughts flew out of his head as Blue continued, his other hand massaging his clavicle a moment before moving down. Fingers brushed over his sternum, wrenching a choked moan from him before leaving his body entirely. The next thing he knew, he felt his soul being gently drawn out. It was an odd, strangely easy sensation, the little white inverted heart coming easy. Some vague thought wondered if it was because of his heat.  
  
And then Blue's fingers wrapped around his soul, and it was like his entire body was alight with pleasure. Red screamed, body arching hard, hips grinding up into Blue's. He thought he heard Blue laugh, but with his focus entirely zeroed in on his soul, he couldn't be certain. Two hands were on the tiny magical organ now, fingers gently brushing over the sides and occasionally massaging harder. And then something warm and wet touched him, and Red lost it. His magic burst with a soundless cry from Red.  
  
Blue, covered in crimson magic, grinned impishly as he released Red's soul, allowing it to sink back into the other skeleton's chest. He was pretty pleased with himself. "That feel good, Red?" he asked, looking down at his panting friend. And then he realized that Red had actually blacked out. "...oh wow. Maybe that was a bit much..." Blue muttered to himself. Still, he chuckled quietly and got up. That wouldn't have been near enough to abate Red's heat. The magic still flushing his face and joints said as much. For now, he'd get Red and himself cleaned up, then wait for Papy to get back. Then they could both help Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Papyrus gets home and the threesome commences. Red just needs to... wake up. Haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...this took entirely too long... and then it sucks. i apologize everyone. orz

For the second time, quiet chatter roused Red from sleep. This time though, it was inside the house and sounded like it was coming from in the kitchen. He could hear Blue and Papyrus, but once again, couldn't make out what they were saying. Just as well, though. Tuning them out, he tried to take stock of his situation. He still felt nearly unbearably hot, though there was definitely an improvement from before. He was laying on the couch, a blanket draped over him, which he pushed away to find he was still shirtless, but otherwise dressed. His pants had dark, slightly damp patches, though they looked to be mostly dried by this point. His bones, for all their ugly scars and chips, were a clean, pale ivory. He'd been thoroughly cleaned up while he'd been passed out.  
  
Next, he tried to remember how he'd wound up asleep again. All he could remember at first was a horribly intense pleasure. He'd never felt that good before and wasn't sure he wanted that again. He wasn't sure he could actually handle it. Thinking harder, he remembered... his soul? Right. Blue had had his soul in hand. Literally. He'd have to ask him not to do that again... or at least use lighter touches, because that was just way too much. He didn't think he'd have been able to even speak, let alone get his safeword out.  
  
That was another baffling thing about the whole situation. The safeword. It made sense, considering this was _Blue_ , but the fact that he'd been given something like that that, the option to make everything stop at a moment's notice was... strange. He wasn't used to having that sort of power at all. He might have to test that on Papyrus, see if he'd listen, too, though Red didn't really doubt that he would  
  
Sighing, he pushed himself up, then stretched. Moving didn't hurt anymore and stretching felt _amazing_ , all his bones popping and clicking into place. He let out a satisfied hum, feeling a low buzz of pleasure in his bones. Suddenly he was immensely glad that Blue had gotten to him first and wrenched such an explosive orgasm from him. He was way more comfortable now. It was almost a shame to get up... Still, he did, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders before standing and shuffling into the kitchen.  
  
He silently raised a browridge as he took in the scene that met him. Papyrus and Blue had stopped talking as he'd made his way there, and he came in to see Papyrus just finishing buckling a collar around Blue's neck. It was clearly leather and looked well made, coloured a soft powder blue. He could see what looked like fur poking around the edges, and aside from a simple D-ring on the front, the collar was completely unadorned. Blue was smiling cheerfully, as if the collar didn't bother him at all. Hell, it probably didn't. It looked comfortable.  
  
Shifting his eyes from Blue and Papyrus, his gaze fell on the table next. There were two large paper bags, completely nondescript... and sitting there innocently next to them was another collar. Black with red trim, studded with flat silver pieces... and lined with fur like Blue's. "hey there, Red. you doing okay?" Papyrus asked. Red looked back at him as Papyrus picked up the collar.  
  
"i... yeah, i'm fine. what is all this?"  
  
"stuff. in preparation for whatever your choice might have been. Blue told me you decided to let us help, though. is that still true?"  
  
"yeah. i... i still don't want ta... have ta take care of this myself," Red replied slowly, flushing and looking away.  
  
"awesome. Blue told me what happened when I was away. you still want your safe word to be 'reset'? because I'm going to warn you now. things will be a bit different with me involved as well. of course, I'd be more than willing to step back and let Blue continue to help you one on one." Papyrus was smiling genuinely when Red looked back up at him.  
  
"yeah. reset is still fine. probably not a good idea ta try and switch when i know this one works." Red paused, taking a breath. "as for... well, everything else... i'll let ya know if ya need ta back off. is that okay?"  
  
"perfectly fine, Red," Papyrus replied, then reached out and took Red's hand, placing the collar in it. "for starters, I know you said you're not comfortable without your collar, but I've caught glimpses of the inside of that thing... and honestly? I don't like it. I'd like you to switch it out, but it's up to you in the end."  
  
Startled by both the collar being handed over to him and Papyrus' words, Red found himself examining the new collar curiously. The leather was soft and supple when he ran his phalanges over it, and the fur that lined the inside, while clearly synthetic, was still silky to the touch. It would probably tickle a bit until he got used to it.  
  
If he got the chance to get used to it at all.  
  
"...not that i'm not grateful... but the fact that i didn't want to take it off... wasn't the only reason. i can't. it... it's latched with my brother's magic. only boss can take it off." Red slumped, suddenly feeling a powerful sense of defeat. He wanted it off. He wanted to switch it with the new collar he'd been given. But he couldn't. Even now, across universes, Boss still had some semblance of control over him. He couldn't even bear to look at the other two now, shame dropping his mood a surprising amount. He hugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders.  
  
Papyrus _growled_ , the sound sending shivers of fear down Red's spine, but at the same time, it brought him out of his low mood a little. "Red. I'm going to try and take it off you. if I can't undo it nicely, would you have any problem if it wound up being ruined?"  
  
Red's wide-socketed gaze shot to Papyrus who was glaring daggers at the collar around his neck. "i... yeah. do what ya want." Papyrus' expression smoothed over at that, and he smiled reassuringly. Surprisingly, Red actually felt calmed by that look. He held still as Papyrus stepped around him, fiddling with the buckle at the back. Nothing. It wasn't moving.  
  
"right then. hold very still, Red. I don't want to hurt you." Magic crackled in the air and Red froze in place, not even daring to breathe. It seemed to only take seconds before pieces of his collar tumbled from his neck and the magic fizzled out. And then arms were around him, a hand petting his skull and words he didn't understand at first being whispered at him. "hey, hey, shhh, you're okay, Red. it's okay, I've got you... no one's going to hurt you." Papyrus was holding him, murmuring soothing words to him. Red didn't get it at first, but then he realized he was shaking so violently that his bones were rattling.  
  
Stars, he hadn't even realized. He'd completely blanked out for a moment. With some effort, he forced himself to stop shaking, wrapping his arms around Papyrus in turn. "Red, I'm going to put the new collar on you, okay?" Red nodded against Papyrus' chest, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He hadn't realized just how much of a security blanket the collar had been. The soft weight of the new collar being latched around his neck brought on a wave of calm that was, quite frankly, alarming. Was he that conditioned? Still, he relaxed. He didn't feel the tell-tale crackle of magic sealing this new collar shut on him, which was surprising, but... at the same time, expected, considering who he was with.  
  
Silently, he stepped back, reaching to pull and tug lightly at the collar, testing it. It was done up a little tighter than his previous one had been, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. It felt nice, actually. Comforting. Somehow, it didn't feel like a reminder that he belonged to someone, but more like... a reminder that he was _safe_. It was bizarre... but in a good way. His gaze shifted down to the remains of Boss' collar, and he winced slightly. Papyrus had absolutely _destroyed_ it. Magic crackled angrily at the buckle, as if it somehow knew. Would Boss know that the collar had been removed, even across universes? Did he want Boss to know? He didn't have an answer to that, so he shoved the thought away, kicking a piece of the old collar away from him and looking back up with a tight grin. Papyrus and Blue were watching him, expressions concerned.  
  
He regarded them for a moment before his smile became a little more genuine. "i'm okay. i... think i needed that, actually. thanks, papyrus," he told them. Both of them relaxed, Blue smiling warmly while Papyrus turned and picked up one of the bags. The other was left on the table to be dealt with later.  
  
"glad to hear that, Red." Papyrus was grinning as he turned back, though he seemed to be holding back a little. Waiting. Blue seemed to have taken a hint and turned to retrieve bottles of water and a bag of what looked like snack food (Red could see the yellow of a mustard bottle and the warm gold of a bottle of honey pressed against the side of the bag) from the fridge and he raised a browridge again. Papyrus chuckled. "we're gonna be busy for a while, bud. gonna need to keep our energy up." Red gulped, but a flash of heat burning through his bones kept him from feeling too nervous. He nodded. "right then, upstairs we go. having a bed would be better for this than the couch." Papyrus winked, and then turned and left the kitchen. Red remained where he was, nervous.  
  
"Are you okay? You know you can stop at any time, right? Say the word and we can go to either your room or mine instead of Papy's," Blue said, catching Red's attention. His eyes shifted back to the collar Blue was wearing.  
  
"...uh, hey... why're ya wearing that?" he asked, reaching and touching it.  
  
"Oh, the collar? Normally it's just for more intense play, but... Papy thought it might make you feel more comfortable if I wore mine, too," Blue replied. He was blushing pretty heavily now, and Red couldn't help but laugh quietly.  
  
"so... yer saying Papyrus is a dom? i wonder if that's standard across all universes, then," Red mused. Blue looked thoughtful at that.  
  
"He's not mean, though. He always makes sure everything he's doing is okay with me. If you let him dom for you as well, he won't do anything you don't like."  
  
"...yeah. somehow, i got that. the idea is weird though. like? ...ugh, i dunno." Red sighed, fingering his new collar. "this collar is telling enough of the differences, tibia honest. soft and gentle verses hard and unyielding... i trust ya guys."  
  
Blue didn't even groan at the pun, beaming at Red. "I'm glad! Are you ready to go up?"  
  
"...yeah, i think i am, actually," Red replied, smiling back. He had no idea what was waiting for him upstairs, but... he didn't feel threatened by that thought, either. He really did feel safe. It was surprising how much, in fact. But then, maybe it wasn't. He did apparently feel safe enough for his body to go into heat, even if he had still been keeping his walls up.  
  
The two of them made their way upstairs, Blue cheerfully leading the way with his armful of things. They headed to the end of the hall to Papyrus' room, Blue knocked and the door swung open. Honestly, Red had never even _seen_ Papyrus' room, so it was more curiosity that drove him to follow Blue in. The room was a little messy, but cleaner than his own room. The walls were painted white with one dark orange wall adding a splash of contrast. The bed pressed up against it was more than large enough for three skeletons and attached to the bedposts were sturdy-looking leather straps, and Red could see that Papyrus was tucking what sounded like chains away. He gulped quietly, but still remained even as nerves bubbled up in him.  
  
The sound of a quiet thunk drew his attention to Blue, who was putting the bag and water bottles down on a table that was half covered in what looked like toys. "uh... ya sure have an... interesting set up here..."  
  
Papyrus laughed. "yeah, don't worry, though. most of this won't be used on you, and what we do use, you can stop us if you aren't comfortable." Red nodded. "now, I need you to promise to tell me if you don't like something. hurting you is the absolute last thing I want to do."  
  
Red stared quietly for a moment before letting out a huff of air and smiling slightly. "i promise."  
  
"good. thank you," Papyrus replied, nodding. "Blue, get him nice and relaxed, please." Blue nodded at the command and stepped up to Red. Soon enough, they were kissing, mouths open and tongues tangled together. Still, it was slow, Blue's hands caressing up and down Red's arms, encouraging him to hold onto his shoulders.  
  
Red lost track of where Papyrus was, until suddenly he felt the taller monster's tongue licking at the back of his neck, over where the collar rested. He gasped and moaned into the kiss, clinging to Blue's shoulders as the wet touch sent bolts of pleasure through him. "fuck... pap..." Red groaned, voice muffled into Blue's mouth.  
  
Papyrus snickered, resting his hands on Red's hips, massaging the sides through his shorts. "yes, Red? how are you doing?" he asked as Blue moved from his mouth to lick down his neck, pausing to dip under the collar before moving to mouth at his clavicle.  
  
"fuck! i-i'm good... stars, blue... papyrus... please..." Red whimpered, pleasure lighting his bones on fire.  
  
"do you think you can form a cock for us, Red?" Papyrus asked, whispering his question in Red's ear. A soft whine escaped his mouth, but he did as asked. Papyrus made a pleased sound, then raised a hand to tilt Red's face toward him. "good, Red. you're doing perfectly," he whispered, leaning in to kiss the shorter skeleton. His free hand palmed at Red's newly formed erection, the magic twitching at the contact and Red loosing a gasped cry against Papyrus' mouth.  
  
Hands came to rest against the waistband of Red's pants, and he gave a little sound of approval before they pushed the pants down, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. Both of them paused at that moment, eyes on the long, likely unexpected appendage coiled around Red's left leg. His tail uncoiled, twitching against the floor as he shifted, suddenly vaguely uncomfortable. Before he could start worrying about it though, Papyrus' hand returned to his now bare hip, holding him steady as Blue sunk to his knees. Distracted by Pap's tongue slipping into his mouth to tangle with his as he was kissed again, he wasn't in the least bit prepared for Blue to wrap his mouth around the head of his dick, lapping at the tip before taking more in. Red's hands flew to Blue's skull as he cried out, holding on as Papyrus' hand moved from Red's hip to his spine, rubbing the sensitive bone. "ah! fuck! i-!"  
  
"are you close, Red? feel free to fuck Blue's mouth until you cum. he can take it," Papyrus commented, loud enough for both smaller skeletons to hear. Blue moaned in response to the comment, and any thought Red might have had of restraint flew right out of his head. With the obvious permission from Blue's side, Red started thrusting hard into Blue's mouth, the little sounds the slightly smaller skeleton made just egging him on until finally, he tensed with a loud cry, cumming hard against the back of Blue's mouth before slumping in Papyrus' hold, his magic fading for now.  
  
Blue smiled as he swallowed it, letting Red's magic be absorbed before standing and leaning in to kiss his counterpart. Red moaned weakly at the taste of both Blue's magic and his own. It was nearly intoxicating, and he felt a low thrum of pleasure run through his body. He was tired, though, and couldn't muster up the energy to properly kiss back at the moment. Papyrus chuckled and picked Red up, carrying him over to the bed.  
  
"Red? Do you mind if your hands are bound?" he asked, laying Red down. Blue went to the table and grabbed one of the water bottles, bringing it over and offering it.  
  
Red took the bottle gratefully, sipping at it as he thought about what Papyrus had asked. "...ya'll stop if i'm uncomfortable?"  
  
"of course, Red. this is for you. we don't go any further than your comfort zone allows," Papyrus promised, sitting up straight and looking directly into Red's eyes.  
  
"okay, then. ya can bind my hands," Red responded, smiling tiredly. He handed the bottle back to Blue, then made himself comfortable on the bed. It was surprisingly cozy, if he were to be honest, his slight weight sinking gently into the mattress. Papyrus grinned, reaching out. He didn't bind Red's wrist right away, though. Instead, he cast his eyes to Blue, apparently giving him a silent command, as Blue went around the other side of the bed. Red was slightly startled as both of them, at the same time, reached out and started running their hands along his shoulders. Large and small hands traced each bone, reverently brushing across chips and scars, phalanges exploring as they made their way down his arms.  
  
By the time they reached his wrists and hands, he was trembling under the gentle touches, each exhaled breath coming out as a shaky, soft moan, and so relaxed he didn't think he could have moved if he tried. Their hands explored his own, phalanges delicately examining each bone before finally, _finally_ , he felt soft leather and fur wrap around his wrists. Once the bindings were secure, the hands left his arms, and he let out a soft, disappointed sound, though he couldn't muster up the will to make any more sound than that.  
  
He felt the mattress shift on Blue's side, then listened as feet padded around the bed back to Papyrus' side. "I have one more thing to ask, Red." Red made a questioning sound in response. "may we blindfold you? and please use your words to answer."  
  
"uh..." Red swallowed, tail tip beating against the bed in nervous agitation as he opened his eyes to look at Papyrus and Blue. Blue was holding a blindfold up where Red could easily see it. Examining it, he realized it would likely be easy to slip off on his own, even without use of his hands, if he needed it off at any point. He let out a soft breath. "...yeah. okay." he uttered, and Blue passed the blindfold over to Papyrus, who smiled gently and reached out to slide it over Red's eyes.  
  
"how's that? are you still doing okay?" he heard Papyrus ask. He took in a steadying breath. The darkness was absolute, the blindfold successfully stealing his vision so that everything was the same whether his eyes were open or closed. It was a little unnerving, but despite that, he wasn't scared. He could hear Papyrus and Blue so very clearly. Blue's nervous or excited shifting from foot to foot, Papyrus' clothing rustling as he moved, their even breathing. He relaxed completely once again, tail falling still and humming softly as he closed his eyes behind the blindfold.  
  
"i'm good," he murmured. Papyrus and Blue both let out relieved sighs that had Red smiling. They'd been worried. It was nice to know they were so concerned with his comfort levels. Papyrus' checking was nice, too. He wasn't used to feeling cared for like this.  
  
"is it okay if I touch your ribs, Red?" Papyrus suddenly asked, and Red tensed. Instantly, Papyrus spoke up again, words reassuring. "Blue told me that your brother had broken the lower ones. I won't touch those, I swear."  
  
"...i... yeah, okay... um... gently, though?" Red responded after a moment, though he wasn't able to completely relax again, nerves singing with a slight level of fear. He did his best to tell his brain to shut up, that he was safe there, and this Papyrus wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"of course, Red. I'm not going to hurt you. in fact, I'm not even going to use my hands." Papyrus' words were so very gentle that Red couldn't help but relax a little... though he had to wonder what Papyrus meant by that.  
  
He nodded slightly, and a few seconds later, he found out _exactly_ what Papyrus meant. The taller skeleton's tongue dragged along the left side of his ribcage, licking at sensitive spots he hadn't even been aware existed. With a sharp cry, he arched into the warm, wet touch, which caused Papyrus to chuckle and draw back. "feel good?"  
  
"fuck, yes! why'd ya stop?" Red whined, halfheartedly tugging at his bonds.  
  
Papyrus chuckled and Red whined again, squirming. His tail swished against the bed, and a small hand wrapped around it. "You're gonna hit someone with that, Red," Blue quipped as Red gasped. There was a pause before Papyrus made a considering sound, then near silence again, the only sounds being that of clothing rustling, the rasp of bone against bone as Blue casually stroked Red's tail, and the sound of Red's panting and soft moaning at the gentle touches.  
  
Papyrus' weight left the bed, but Red didn't take notice right away, attention totally focused on his tail as Blue's other hand reached further up, stroking closer to the base where the appendage was more sensitive. Red keened as Blue dug his fingers in more.  
  
And then he felt something cool touching his upper ribs. It felt almost like some sort of firm jelly, faintly sticky. Careful fingers manipulated the substance to wrap around his ribs, and he furrowed his browridges, trying to work out what Papyrus was doing. The substance felt strange. Three patches of the substance were applied to his chest, one patch on each side of his ribcage and another wrapped around his sternum. They were warming steadily with his body heat, but they still felt strange. He squirmed, but didn't protest. Another patch was wrapped around the base of his spine, and another around the base of his tail (both locations that caused him to gasp and whine), before he finally got it in his head to just _ask_. "...what're ya doing?"  
  
Papyrus chuckled again. "you'll see. I think you'll enjoy this, too," the taller skeleton told him, then he heard the audible click of bone on plastic. He made a confused sound before there was another click and-  
  
"oh, holy fuck!" Red nearly screamed as each patch started _buzzing_ , sending a pulsing vibration through his bones. He arched, writhing, crying out and trying, futilely, to press further into the sensation. Blue's hands held his tail firmly as it tried to lash.  
  
"...shit, that's gonna get dangerous if we just let it go," Papyrus mumbled, turning off the vibrations. Red let out a whine at the loss. "heh. sorry, Red. we have a bit of a problem, though," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"w-what's the matter?" Red asked, panting, his head turned in Papyrus' direction. Blue was still keeping a tight hold on his tail, which was twitching almost violently.  
  
"if no one is holding your tail, someone is gonna get hit by it," Papyrus responded, laughing.  
  
"...oh. uh." Red blushed brightly, shifting. "um... if ya have any extra straps, ya can, uh... bind it ta my leg? kinda has a mind of it's own, even when i'm not... distracted," he muttered, looking away, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"okay. hold on a moment." Papyrus moved away from the bed, crossing the room. When he returned, he sat on the bed. "okay, Red, I'm gonna start binding your tail. Sans, hold it against his leg for me. give it some slack though. yeah, like that, perfect." The exchange only took a couple moments, and soon Red felt a length of soft cord looping around his leg and tail. Whatever he was doing took several long minutes, and by the time he was done, Red was panting and whining, trying not to squirm and ruin what Papyrus was doing.  
  
"...oh, that's really pretty, Papy," Blue murmured, and Red made an inquisitive sound... which was ignored. Whatever Papyrus had done felt intricate, though, and his tail wasn't going to be moving unless Papyrus undid the cord.  
  
"heh, thanks. but now's not exactly the time to be admiring my rope work, I should think." The control for the vibrators was picked up again. "let's see how it holds up, huh?" Click. Red cried out again, writhing.  
  
"fuck, oh stars, please!" he screamed, his magic once again forming a dick. Precum beaded from the tip, and Papyrus took it in hand, pumping it. Blue wasn't idle, either, one hand rubbing at the bit of Red's tail that wasn't tied down, the other hand massaging the top of his hip bone. Red let out a wordless scream as Blue licked the head of his cock.  
  
And then it was all gone. Papyrus and Blue had pulled away, the vibrators turned off. Red was hard and leaking, so close to cumming it hurt. He felt tears gather in his eyes as confusion and need warred with each other in his mind. "w-...why?" he managed to ask, whimpering, hips stuttering up against nothing. Papyrus' hand gently, soothingly, stroked his skull, though neither of them said anything. Red took the offered comfort, pressing his head into Papyrus' hand.  
  
"how are you doing, Red?" Papyrus asked a couple minutes later, and Red whined in response. "Use your words, Red," he added with a chuckle.  
  
"...yer an asshole... i was so close," Red muttered. He wanted to be snarly, but there was no heat in his words.  
  
Papyrus laughed out right. "yeah, I know. but just trust me, okay? I'll make it up to you."  
  
"fuck you," Red mumbled in return, but didn't protest when Papyrus laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
And then they started again. The vibrations resumed and there were hands on his body, warm, wet tongues against his clavicles. This time, when he screamed, arching into the touches, they let him reach his peak, cumming hard and splattering himself and the bed with his magic.  
  
The touches continued, though, the vibrations unceasing until Red was tossing his head, crying out. "nnn... too much, stars, please," he moaned, arching into the touches.  
  
"hm. that didn't sound like a safe word, did it, Sans?" Papyrus' voice asked, just above his right clavicle.  
  
"Nope!" came the cheery response from the other side, and Red moaned lowly as both of them returned to licking and nipping at him, Blue's mouth traveling to his neck, causing him to tilt his head to the side to give his counterpart more room to work. Papyrus' hand had never stopped moving on his cock, stroking up and down, not letting the magic dissipate. Red whined, hips thrusting into the warm circle of Papyrus' hand. It felt so _good_.  
  
Soon enough, he was cumming again with a soft cry, panting weakly. This time, the vibrations and touching stopped. One of Blue's small hands stroked his skull soothingly, the other lifting to tangle with one of his bound hands as he came down from his high. Papyrus got up, the crinkling of a bag being heard before he returned and carefully slipped the blindfold off.  
  
"hey... you did so good, Red," Papyrus murmured, helping him lift his head to drink some water. And then he held out the mustard bottle and Red laughed softly.  
  
"...please..." he whispered, and Papyrus laughed in return as he held the bottle out for Red to drink from. When he'd had enough, he turned his head away with a sigh. "thanks."  
  
"no problem," Papyrus returned, holding out the water bottle again, but Red shook his head. Papyrus nodded and got up to return the drink and snack to the table. "need a break?"  
  
Red canted his head, mentally taking stock of his condition. He was exhausted, but not to the point where he was in danger of passing out. The burn in his bones had settled to something tolerable as well. He could nap like this. "nn... yeah. can i have my hands back?"  
  
Papyrus chuckled, nodding. "yeah, let's get all this stuff off you," he replied. Both he and Blue reached for the cuffs at his wrists at the same time, unbinding him and rubbing his wrists for a moment before letting him go. Red took a moment to look down. A thick orange goop holding what looked to be several bullet vibes in each one was what was wrapped around him. His attention then shifted to his leg where intricately tied orange cord held his tail to the limb. Blue was right. It was pretty. While he was examining that, Papyrus began to carefully remove the goop.  
  
"...what is that, and why?" Red ask, motioning to the first removed lump.  
  
"oh, that? home-made jelly. the vibes felt good, right?" Red nodded. "well, they don't feel so great rattling directly against bone. they also make one hell of a lot of noise, and you have to hold them in place because tape is not all that comfortable. the jell solves all three issues in one. and it feels pretty nice once you get used to it, right?" Red flushed, but nodded, shifting to let Papyrus get the jelly off his spine, though he shook his head when Papyrus reached for the one on his tail.  
  
"ya, uh... can leave that one... for later," Red told him, embarrassment touching his voice as he rolled onto his side and curled up for a nap. Papyrus laughed, but pulled up the blanket, draping it over him.  
  
"Sleep well, Red," Blue chirped, and Red caught a distinctly implied, 'you're going to need it,' in Blue's words. The thought made the burn in his bones flair a little, but he just didn't have the energy right now. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh, drifting off nearly right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter of sin to go. next, papy and blue get to have a little fun, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, this mess is complete, finally. enjoy?

A soft moan broke the silence in the room, followed by a quiet chuckle. "quiet, bro. you'll wake Red," Papyrus said softly, grinning. It was a little late for the warning, though neither of the two skeletons at the foot of the bed had realized that yet. Red fought the urge to grin, though he couldn't help the flush on his face as he watched them through half-lidded sockets. Papyrus had one hand wrapped around Blue's cock, pumping slowly. Red wondered if it was his supposed heat scent that was getting to them. Of course, he couldn't smell it himself, but they'd told him that it was certainly a thing and that it could affect other monsters. Red had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but he certainly felt more energetic and was grateful for the rest.  
  
"S-sorry," Blue replied, burying his face in Papyrus' shoulder in an attempt to silence himself. The sounds and sight were making Red burn again, and as much as he wanted to keep watching, his body was screaming for him to join in. He let out a silent sigh, fighting the urge a bit longer as he examined the view at the end of the bed. Blue wasn't the only one turned on. There was a distinct glow and a very obvious tent in Papyrus' pants, and Red swallowed, his magic responding to the observation by forming a pussy.  
  
Slowly, so as not to gain their attention right away, he shifted, hand coming down to rub at himself. His fingers brushed against his pussy, and he couldn't help but gasp at how sensitive his magic was. The sound drew the attention of the pair at the foot of the bed, unfortunately. Blue flushed, scrambling to try and pull his pants up, but Red wasn't having any of that. "fuck, don't do that," he growled, sitting up. "shit, i didn't even mean ta make a sound. i was enjoying the view," he told them, and Papyrus laughed as Blue blushed brighter.  
  
"did you want us to keep going?" Papyrus asked, reaching out to stroke Blue's cock again, causing the smaller skeleton to let out a startled moan.  
  
Red considered it a moment, eyes on Papyrus' hand, watching the movement. "no." Papyrus stopped moving at the word and Red shook his head. "not like that, anyway," he added, shoving the blanket aside and crawling down to the foot of the bed. His own hand reached out for Blue's cock, Papyrus withdrawing while watching with rapt attention. Red moved in closer until he could lean in and lick the head of Blue's cock, drawing a startled, pleasured sound from the slightly smaller Sans.  
  
"shit..." Papyrus muttered, hand moving to stroke Red's skull. "is this really what you want right now?" he asked, concern colouring his tone. Red looked up. He could see the worry on Papyrus' face.  
  
Sighing (letting his breath gust over Blue's length, just to hear him moan again), Red backed up, realizing that despite how turned on everyone was at the moment, they'd need to talk. Really, he would rather be sucking Blue off right now, and maybe being fucked by Papyrus, but... He turned his gaze to Papyrus, taking on a serious expression. "yes, this is what i want. i wouldn't do it if i didn't want ta." He let out another sigh. "that's... something i've picked up on since i came here. ya guys never force me ta do anything i don't want ta. hell, ya guys seem ta be handling me with kid gloves most'a the time, and it's... kinda frustrating, ta be honest."  
  
"Red-," Papyrus started, but Red held up a hand, stopping him.  
  
"no, let me talk. listen. i appreciate ya being gentle, i really do. i've been through hell, and i'll be the first ta admit that. i'm grateful that ya guys respect my boundaries and just... let me be free ta do what i want. but ya can test those boundaries, too. ya don't have ta tiptoe around me." Red's gaze shifted from Papyrus to Blue, then back again, letting them know he was talking to both of them. "i'll let ya know if i don't like something, i promise. so ya can just stop this coddling bullshit. i'm not gonna break if ya do something that i don't like. sure, maybe ya'll have ta help me calm down if it's something that sends me inta a panic, but we'll never know what can do that and what's safe if no one is testing limits and boundaries."  
  
Another glance between the two, both of whom were watching him with wide sockets. "blue told me that... you both like me in the same way you like each other." Both nodded and Red smiled. "i'm not sure i'm ready ta... well, commit ta a relationship like that, but... i do care a lot about ya both." He flushed a bit more, looking away with a mild spike of anxiety at admitting that. He forced it down, though, reminding himself that he was safe here, that no one would use that kind of information against him, and looked back. "so, maybe stop treating me like something fragile that'll break if ya even look at me wrong? treat me how ya'd treat each other."  
  
"shit, Red," Papyrus breathed, slumping slightly. "I... I didn't even realize we were doing that. I'm sorry."  
  
"yeah, i figured that was probably the case. ya guys are all so nice, so it's no wonder ya'd treat someone like me the way you have been... and ta be honest? i appreciated it a lot more during the first few months. it was hard adjusting ta this, and it helped ta have everyone treat me so gently. helped it all set in that this was real, that i was safe. but i've seen the way ya act around other people that aren't me. i've seen the way ya treat each other." Red paused, taking a breath and closing his eyes for a moment before breathing out and looking back at them. "and yeah, i'm not okay. not completely, anyway. i probably won't ever be completely okay. there'll always be things that set me off, but i want ta know what those things are, too. i don't want to be treated like glass for the rest of my life."  
  
Papyrus and Blue looked at each other, then back at Red. Both nodded. "okay, Red. we get it. this'll probably be something we'll have to work on quite a bit, and you might have to remind us, but we'll try." Papyrus smiled softly, reaching out and dropping a hand on Red's bare shoulder, causing him to draw in a sharp, shuddering breath. "for now, though, you can tell us what you want right now."  
  
Red grinned. "i want ya ta fuck me," he purred, voice dropping low. That managed to wrench a groan from Papyrus and a quiet moan from Blue, both of them flushing. "hm. that doesn't look like a complaint from either of ya," Red quipped, then leaned forward, palming Papyrus' erection through his pants and wrapping his hand around Blue's stroking firmly. "i want both of these cocks driving me outta my mind. i want the two of ya ta fuck me so hard i can't think," he told them. Blue whimpered and Papyrus hissed.  
  
"fucking hell, Red," Papyrus growled, and Red felt a thrill go down his spine, shuddering. In that moment, Papyrus' voice, normally a calm drawl, had sounded so much like Boss when he was being quiet that a tiny bolt of fear had gone through him... but rather than turning him off, his body responded by heating up. He knew he'd be prodding at that conditioned reaction later, but for now, he pushed it out of his mind. He couldn't afford to think about that right now. Not when Papyrus and Blue were looking at him like that. Not when his bones felt like they were burning from the inside out, his heat burning high again. He groaned, leaning into Blue until he could wrap his mouth around the other skeleton's length, using his magic to cushion his teeth so he wouldn't hurt his counterpart.  
  
"Ah! Red!" Blue cried, hips twitching up into Red's mouth. Red moaned as the head of Blue's dick hit the back of his mouth. "Nn, sorry," the small skeleton groaned. Finding he'd liked the feeling, he formed a throat, then pulled off to grin at Blue, the nearly invisible magic shimmering at the base of his skull.  
  
"don't apologize, blue. i want ya ta fuck my face," he whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Blue's ribs through his shirt before returning his mouth to the glowing cyan cock. Behind him, he could hear Papyrus groan, then the sounds of the taller starting to ditch his clothing. Blue's hips stuttering up into his mouth forced his attention completely to what he was doing though, sucking and swallowing around the head of his shaft whenever it pushed into his throat, causing Blue to gasp and moan each time, small hands coming to clutch at his skull.  
  
Soon enough, another pair of hands joined Blue's, only to gently pull him off. Red whined, glancing back at Papyrus, only to swallow a groan at seeing him completely naked, golden-orange dick standing proudly between his legs with pre already beading at the tip. "heh, sorry. you looked like you were enjoying that," Papyrus uttered with a soft laugh. "come on, though, let's get you into a better position for this, yeah?" Red moaned at that, nodding and allowed Papyrus to help him shift around until he was on his hands and knees, hips facing the edge of the bed. Papyrus carefully adjusted the rope around his leg and tail for comfort, then stepped away. Red watched as he pulled Blue up, mouth watering as Papyrus helped him strip. "okay, Blue, in front of Red on your knees," he ordered, Blue rushed to comply. "good boy. hm... okay, if we're going to do it this way, you need a method of making us stop if you need to." Papyrus looked thoughtful for a moment, Red sitting up a little to look at him. "ah, got it. if you need to, hit Blue's leg to get him to stop, then you can use your safe word to stop me. that okay for both of you?"  
  
"Yes, Papy," Blue replied, smiling.  
  
"works for me," Red chimed in with a grin. Papyrus returned the grin, then stepped behind Red, grabbing his hips to pull him back a little. Red groaned at the feeling, then again as Papyrus teased at his soaked entrance with the head of his dick. "fuck, pap, please," he whimpered, twitching his hips back a little. The motion caused Papyrus to slip inside and both of them moaned. Papyrus didn't hold back after that, sliding in to the hilt, then paused to let Red adjust.  
  
"nn, fuck, Red, you feel so good," Papyrus hissed, clearly resisting the urge to start moving. In response, Red clenched around Papyrus, wrenching a moan from him, and causing him to twitch, making Red moan in turn.  
  
"ya can move. not gonna break me," Red told him, then turned his attention on Blue, opening his mouth and lapping at the cock that was right in front of his face. "come on, blue... fuck me," he growled, looking up with a hint of challenge in his eyes. Blue's expression shifted, and with a soft sound, he slid into Red's mouth. Soon enough, both of them were setting a slow, easy pace that had Red whining around Blue's cock and trying to shift to get them to move faster, to no avail. They were clearly toying with him. This went on for some time until Red had had more than enough of slow and gentle. He shifted enough to support himself on his knees alone, then grabbed Blue's hips, pulling him forcefully forward until his cock was buried as far as it would go in his mouth. He moaned and swallowed repeatedly around it, causing Blue to cry out and writhe in Red's grasp. Then Red pulled off, panting for a moment. "just fuck me already!" he snarled at both of them.  
  
Papyrus cursed behind him, then stilled entirely, dick twitching inside him. Before he could complain, Red felt the tingle of magic in the air. Curiosity silenced him and he turned his head to look. One of Papyrus' eyes was flaring with magic, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Oh, no, what caught his attention was a pair of long orange appendages extending from somewhere behind him. One was idle, the other was reaching across the room to the table and had coiled around something. When Red sent an inquisitive look at Papyrus, the tall skeleton simply smirked, lifting a hand to take the object into his hand from the extra appendage. They swayed almost hypnotically, and Red found his attention on them, rather than whatever Papyrus was holding. "Blue," Papyrus said, and Red felt Blue's hands on his head, forcing him to look forward. He let Blue guide him, letting out a muffled moan as his mouth was thrust into again. He gripped tightly at Blue's hips, tongue working as best it could at Blue's cock. Likewise, Papyrus started moving again, this time thrusting hard and fast. That wasn't all he had to offer, though. There was a click, and the vibrators still wrapped around the base of his tail started. Red nearly screamed as pleasure overtook him.  
  
It only got better when one of the extra appendages wrapped around his spine, massaging and stroking the bone, the other arching over and wrapping loosely around his neck. This time he actually did scream, the combined sensations throwing him over the edge into orgasm. Papyrus and Blue weren't anywhere close to done, though, and both of them kept moving. Red writhed between them but didn't fight it, simply letting himself succumb to the pleasure.  
  
Blue was the first to finish of the brothers, pressing in with a low cry that pitched up when Red repeatedly swallowed around him as he came. When he pulled out, Red collapsed to the bed with a soft cry, then moaned as that changed the angle of Papyrus' thrusts in such a way that he saw stars, crying out loudly now that he wasn't gagged with Blue's dick. Pleasure swept over him again, and he came once again, Papyrus working him through his orgasm, even as it sent him over the edge as well, his thrusts stuttering until he stopped, pushed in as deep as he could go and cumming.  
  
When he pulled out, Red moaned softly at the drag against his over-sensitive magic. Papyrus turned off the vibrators, getting a relieved sound from the once again tired skeleton below him. "you okay, Red?" Papyrus asked as he helped Red ease down so that he was laying properly on the bed, the extra appendages dissipated once he was sure he wouldn't need them for anything.  
  
"y-yeah, 'm good..." Red responded, slurring slightly. His voice was lower and rougher than usual, and Red saw the brother's share a mildly concerned look over him that prompted him to chuckle. "honestly. it felt great, and i wanted it like that," he told them, sounding a little more coherent this time, though no less rough. And then there was a bottle of water in front of his face, already open. His eyelights, finally back to their regular crimson, followed the arm holding it out up to Blue's face, and he smiled. "thanks," he murmured, taking the bottle and sitting up enough to drink without sloshing water everywhere. The chill of the liquid banished the last of the heat from his bones and soothed his throat at the same time. The bottle was empty before he knew it and he found himself disappointed by that, though he didn't complain, simply handing the empty bottle back with another 'thanks'.  
  
"Feel better?" Blue asked, and Red nodded.  
  
"yeah, actually," he replied, though shifting made him grimace slightly at the wet mess between his legs. While his magic had absorbed Papyrus' release, his own release was still slicking his legs and had soaked into the rope, leaving wet, reddish stains. "ugh... uh, sorry about wrecking the rope..." he mumbled.  
  
"don't worry about it, Red," Papyrus replied, reaching out. "looks like your heat is finished, so let's get this stuff off you and get you cleaned up, huh?" Red nodded, holding still as first the jell was removed from his tail, then as Papyrus untied and removed the rope from his leg. At some point during that process, he'd closed his eyes, relaxing completely as Papyrus worked, so when a cloth dragged itself along his femurs, cleaning him up, he gasped and jolted, his tail flailing. Blue yelped, and Papyrus burst out laughing as Red's face turned crimson and said tailed skeleton shot up.  
  
"shit! i'm sorry blue, are ya okay?" he asked, dismayed as he saw a blue mark across Blue's face where his tail must have hit him. Blue just laughed, though.  
  
"Yes, Red, I'm okay. It's my own fault, really. I should have warned you that I was about to touch you, seeing as you looked so relaxed. I'm sorry," Blue replied, absently rubbing his face. Red looked away, frowning. "Hey, it's okay, really! It just stings a little," Blue assured him. "May I finish cleaning you up?"  
  
"i... yeah, okay," Red mumbled, laying back again. This time, Papyrus gently held and pet his tail, assuring that it wouldn't hit Blue again as the cloth was gently dragged over his femurs until his mess was completely cleaned up. By the time Blue considered his work done, Red was limp and letting out a sound that was suspiciously like purring. Even his tail was nearly completely lax in Papyrus' hands, only the tip vaguely twitching. When Papyrus set down his tail, Red let out a faint, inquisitive noise.  
  
"Blue's done. no one's in danger of being hit again," Papyrus responded, and Red cracked open a single eyesocket, watching as Blue dumped the cloth into Papyrus' laundry hamper. "do you want me to keep petting your tail?" Red nodded vaguely, and Papyrus chuckled softly, eying the boneless (heh) way Red was laying. "gonna move you into bed properly first, though, okay?" Red's sound of acknowledgement was all Papyrus needed to gently wrap Red in blue magic, lifting him and moving him to the middle of the bed. He set Red down and watched as the smaller curled up on his side with his back to him. The tail was basically presented to him now, and Papyrus let out a curious hum sound, lifting his hand and starting at Red's upper back. He dragged his hand down, stroking all the way down to his tail. Red's back rolled into the touch, pressing against his hand the whole way down, much like a cat, and Papyrus bit back a laugh. Blue wasn't so successful, both hands locked over his mouth to hide his quiet mirth as the purr-like rumbling got louder.  
  
"mn... cut tha' ou'..." Red mumbled, voice distorted by both the purr and how sleepy he sounded. Papyrus laughed, holding up his hands.  
  
"okay," he replied, smiling, then laid down behind Red, draping an arm casually over his middle. Red, in turn, rolled onto his back, muzzily staring at the ceiling through mostly closed eyesockets as Blue joined them on the bed, joining in on the cuddling after pulling the blanket up over all three of them. Red smiled sleepily as both Papyrus and Blue cuddled up to his sides. He felt safe and loved, snuggled up between them. It was with this thought in mind that he let himself doze off, unknowing of the awed looks the brothers were giving him as his soul glowed brightly in his chest, radiating the love he felt for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, kit, i hope you enjoyed the guest-star magic tentacles. ufufufu
> 
> 8D
> 
> to everyone else... this is probably going to become a series. prepare yourself for a mess of poly skellie fics?


End file.
